


Pining

by driftingashes



Series: ThVi Works (Because We Need More ThVi Content) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Fluff, Gay Panic, Genderfluid Sleep | Remy Sanders, I Snuck a Teeny JSE Cameo In, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: “Just admit it. You have the hots for the class pres.”“I do not!”
Relationships: Thomas Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: ThVi Works (Because We Need More ThVi Content) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Remy is the gayest gay to ever gay in the Thomas Sanders Vine character universe, and I love them. Also, this is so much shorter than I’d planned for it to be, but that’s okay. I will eventually continue this little storyline in a later chapter.

“Are you kidding me, Vee?”

Remy’s loud voice rang through the empty parking lot, and Virgil frantically shushed her, glancing around nervously.

Remy just rolled her eyes. “Girl, anyone with eyes around here can tell that you two are, like, totally in love. Just admit it. You have the hots for the class pres.”

“I do not,” Virgil hissed.

Remy shrugged. “Whatever you say, sugar.”

Virgil tossed his backpack back into Remy’s car. “Whatever, Rem. Just...don’t go broadcasting this shit to everyone.”

Remy glanced at him over the top of her sunglasses. “Sweetie, everyone already knows.” She paused at the glare Virgil sent her. “Okay, fine, my lips are sealed. Scout’s honor. But seriously. As your older sibling, I feel obligated to inform you that you and Thomathy have been the talk of the school the last few weeks. And if it was a contest you cuties would be the most popular couple in the entire district.”

Virgil groaned. “Fantastic.”

”I thought so.” Remy sipped at her coffee and grimaced at the empty cup. “Shit. I need a coffee run. You coming?”

He thought it over for a moment. “Yeah, I need to wake up. School doesn’t start for another two hours.”

”Why did you come so early? You knew about the late start, right? The teachers have conferences for, like, fivever.”

”I knew, I just needed to get out of the house. I texted you once I got here.”

Remy nodded sympathetically. “How are our parents? I know I haven’t been around in a few days since I went to the sleepover at Elliot’s, and Logan didn’t really tell me much when I texted him.”

”Logan and Patton aren’t our parents, Rem.” Virgil glared at the bumper of the car. “They’re our foster guardians. There's a difference.”

Remy’s eyes softened. “Virgil, they adopted us when no one else would. They're our legal guardians now.”

”No use in getting attached to them if we might have to leave tomorrow,” Virgil growled. “Or the day after that. Or whenever they get sick of me.”

”They won’t, Vee. Don’t you understand how much they’ve given us? Besides, I talked to them a few weeks ago, because I was thinking along the same lines. They said they’d rather die than give us up. People don’t just say that shit.”

”But people lie out their arses to save their own skins,” he snapped back.

Remy raised an eyebrow. “Been spending time with Jack, I see.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “He’s nice.”

”And a bad influence for your language, but I suppose that could be overlooked.”

”Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Virgil teased.

Remy gasped in mock offense. “Virgil, how could you? Your only sibling! Such betrayal...I don’t think I can bear it.” She fanned her face, dramatically collapsing on the roof of the car.

They collapsed into giggles, and when she could breathe properly again, Remy finally glanced at her watch. “We have about an hour and forty five minutes. Let’s get some coffee so we have time to hightail it back to school.”

”The nearest Starbucks is, like, less than fifteen minutes from here,” Virgil reminded her.

Remy grinned. “Yeah, but have you been to the one downtown?”

”No?”

”You’ll love it. Get in the car.”

Virgil rolled his eyes again, but opened the door and hopped into the front seat. “If you're going just to see some cute barista then I’m never speaking to you again," he warned. Remy just smirked at the empty threat.

"You'll see."


End file.
